Cybertronians
Characters: IamHere 2of2 Sweeper chasebot Location: irc.dal.net Date: Early October, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: A curious IamHere consults irc.dal.net for information about Cybertronians Category:2010 Category:Logs irc.dal.net> Is anyone on? <2of2> We are. Is something up? I was hoping there would be a Cybertronian on...Might I be speaking to such a being? Who wants to know? A curious Doctor from Russia. Speak. I watch CNN a lot, and I noticed that while the Decepticons have this thing with these cubes, the Autobots do not. Why should they? They get their energy direct for free. Do you care to elaborate on that? Cubes are for portability. to take energy from one place to another with relative ease. The Autobots do not need to do this because Earth's authorities hooked them up to their energy grid. I understand. Would you happen to be a Decepticon? I would. They don't let them draw /that/ much power, not with prices what they are. Part of the reason to hook them up is that they're running geothermal and solar collectors as much as possible, and any excess energy not used by the city can be added to the grid without burning coal or oil, or risking a nuclear reactor. "the Autobots could make cubes if they wanted to. According to what I've been told, they used to on Cybertron." So it is the Decepticons who solely make energon cubes here on Earth, and the Decepticons hate humans. Interesting. Decepticons despise all other life forms. The Decepticons are the ones seen with them because the Autobots aren't attacking power facilities to fill up and run. So don't get on the news with them, mostly. Thank you for your patience with my ignorance, I understand, both of you. Not a problem at all. :) you're welcome. Just out of curiosity, using earth measurements, how much energy does a cube hold? And if it isn't any additional trouble, how much does it weigh when fully charged, if I am using the right terms? It's my understanding one cube holds one Astroliter. It's a liquid. THey're not very heavy either. I haven't weighed one, but I've seen humans carry them with ease. Interesting. Lightweight, and refillable. But how much would an Astroliter be in earth terms? I'm not sure of the conversion. I've never seen them refilled. But the cube shells are easily generated. I'd have to ask a science type, if it isn't on our website somewhere... You have a website that anyone can log onto? The Autobots do anyway. Everyone was getting one, so they thought they should put one up. So if I searched 'Autobots' I would get the webpage? Should come up first in the search engine, yes. 2d8+2 Stormwind says, "in theory, in the game internet, anyway" Excellent! I will do my research there then, and let you get on with your lives. Thank you for your time, both of you. Out of curiosity, how should one properly address a Cybertonian? For example, us Humans use 'Sir' or 'Madam' or something like that. Not a problem. Standard social conventions like that work, least for the Autobots. Thank you, chasebot, for all the information! Sweeper, would you be willing to tell me how one would properly address a Decepticon? I'd prefer "Lord and Master. And if that didn't work for me ;/ :chuckles. Then avoid Decepticons, if at all possible. then you may address me as your new Robotic Overlord. Generally a good pracice anyway. *snort* How very educational this has been! Thank you also, Lord and Master, for all the information. that's better category:Logs